paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP6: Babysitting part 2
Yo! long time no see! welcome to episode 6 Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8! I hope you enjoy! ''Episode Info'' Riley has to track down Whisper and Take back VPrince Victor and get him back to safety- so he'll make it to metropolis.. ''Episode'' Black Arrow looked onto her Tracking device and followed Whisper's signal, they were headibg through the woods, She had no idea where she was taking Victor- but still, she had to get the child back.. "Come on.. where are you heade, you bastard.." She said still running after Whisper's signal.. "When i find you, you're so gonna get it.." Meanwhile, Whisper ran into a Wooden shed in the middle of the woods and she shut the doors behind her- inskde she sat Victor down on the ground, he started to wake up, he then sat up. "H-Hey you! i demand you to take me back at once!" He ordered Whisper- the assassin just looked at him. "Aww- it's adorable how you try to bos people around, even when you don't have authority over them." "What are you talking about! i'm a price! i can have authority over anyone i want!" He said glaring daggers at her, she then crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Not true kid.." "F-Fine.. i hope miss Arrow finds you and kicks your butt!" He said crossing his arms "Hmm.. that's if she finds me.. which she probably won't- if she doesn't i get to turn you in to these people that will be me a fourtune to get you.." She said kneeling down to his level and looking him in the eye, The Prince started to get nervous, he had never been kidnapped and then threatened.. "That is not going to happen.." He said covering his ears, "I'm not listening to you any further!!" "Hmph.. fine do what yo-" BOOM off came the entrance door to the shed as Black Arrow walked through the smoke- she had used an explosive Arrow to blow up the entrance, she then glared at Whisper. "You are sooo gonna regret this night, assassin." She said putting away her Bow around her shoulder, Whisper smirked a bit and started to walk towards Riley. "Ah- so you found me.. lucky you.. what- did you track my scent?" Black Arrow held up a Tracking device. "No, i used this.. now, hand over the kid.. i'm not gonna play any more games with you.." She said dead serious, Whisper put her finger up and wiggled it side to side while she shook her head 'no' "Nuh-uh.. in order to get the kid.. let's make a deal. Let's a a good ol' round of hand-to-hand combat.. if i win- i get to keep the kid- but- if you win, you get to take him back with you." Black Arrow narrowed her masked eyes. "How do i know i can trust you..?" Whisper then put her hands on her hips- "Look, i never break a promise.. now, shall we begin?" She said getting in her fighting stance. "I guess so." She said now running towards the assassin, She then threw a punch towards Whisper, She hurried and dodged to the side- but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the spin-kicm the Arrow had landed right on the side of her Muzzle, Whisper stumbled back a bit- she then jumped and attempted to kick Arrow, only to have it blocked, when Whisper landed, she swifty swept out Arrow's legs, making her fall to the ground . Riley then rolled out of the way to avoid Whisper's boot heel to the face, Arrow got up and started throwing a barrage of Punches at Whisper Whisler tried to block some of them but- her defense started to weaken and it even tually lead to a bunch of jabs to the face and chest area, Riley finally grabbed Whisper's Head and she knee'd her in her nose! making her yelp in pain, she then Kicked Whisper in the face with a somersault kick- knocking her skull mask off with a clank noise while hitting the ground. "Looks like i won.." Whisper then looked at her with no mask, she looked like a different person. "You did- and it looks like my identity has been exposed- what a shame huh?" She said going over to to her mask and putting back on. Black Arrow shook her head, "No.. i'm not gonna let the people know who you are." She said going over to victor and helping him up, "Now i beat you- you can let us leave now.." Whisper sighed, "Well- a promise is a promise i suppose... you may both leave.. but you on the other hand- you'll be seeing me reaal soon." She said looking at Black Arrow- "Ms. Reid." Black Arrow's eyes widened as her identity was revealed easily, Whisper then smirked again, "Ah, don't worry.. this identity reveal will be our. little. secret. Goodbye." She said now disappearing in the darkness.. Victkr looked up at her, "Miss Arrow..? hkw far are we until we get to metropolis..?" Black Arrow pulled out her phone and checked. "About 4 hours.. c'mon, i know a teleportation spot, that will get you to your family quicker than a train." "Teleportation? amazing!" He said as he grabbed her hand and they both walked out, heading to a Teleportation spot, which most heroes used to get around quicker.. in a matter of time, Black Arrow had managed to get the Young Prince to Metropolis safely and with out a scrath, the King and Queen were pleased to have their child back with them. They thanked the heroine and gave her a medal as well.. Elsewhere "We're almost ready to start this.. the world will have new leaders.." The female voice said as her White silhouette grabbed something. "We just have to keep these heroes all distracted.." Episode End Category:Episode Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Action